Oblivious
by KeepSmilingItMakesPeopleWonder
Summary: "The gods really can be oblivious"  Thalia muses on how it was such a surprise to the gods when some half bloods betrayed them.  Set after the third book but before the fifth. Please R


**AN: Hey everyone, this is just a oneshot on Thalia's thoughts on how the gods can sometimes be so oblivious. It takes place after the third book but before the fifth so Thalia has already joined the hunters. Features mild Percabeth. Please enjoy! **

* * *

Thalia knows she's not a genius and she accepts that fact. She tends to leave the battle strategies and master plans to Annabeth and she is quite happy with that. Thalia would like to believe that she was smarter than Percy but truthfully (even though she is loath to admit it) there probably the same. They both tend to jump in without thinking and both have a knack for coming with crazy plans (that amazingly seem to work).

So no, Thalia is not a genius, and she doesn't have a tendency to sit and think deep thoughts. They waste too much time in her opinion, she rather be hunting monsters for Lady Artemis and chatting to her hunter sisters and friends. But there are some nights, particularly on a full moon, when the sky is clear that company does not interest her and she can't help but sit and ponder, and yes, think deep thoughts.

Thalia doesn't think about the upcoming war, or all the new sisters they have gathered. She doesn't even worry about her friends (it has crossed her mind but she is quite confident they can look after themselves, hopefully). No, what she sits and thinks about may surprise many but she can't help it. What crosses her mind most on these nights is but one topic:

The gods.

The first time they crossed her mind, it was by pure accident. She had been wondering (with a type of sadistic glee) whether Percy's father or Annabeth's mother would react worse when those two finally admitted their feelings for one another. (Honestly those two had been dancing around one another for years. Even someone who had given up on that kind of love such as herself wasn't that blind.) After coming to a conclusion (it would be Annabeth's mother) her mind had wandered, as most minds do, and had settled on her father.

Thalia views herself with a type of cynical awareness. She likes to take a step or two back from herself, and is quite capable of pointing out her own flaws. Though if anyone asked her she would say she had none, of course. She is fully aware that she probably has some abandonment issues, not to mention some sort of need to please Zeus on top of all the dyslexia and ADHD. So as she thought about her father, her thoughts drifted to other half bloods and their godly parents. She came to the conclusion that she was probably not the only half blood with these problems, and honestly, can you blame them? Most half bloods are considered lucky if they even see their godly parent! Not to mention the fact that if a god visits them, it's usually because they want something and not out of the goodness of the hearts. Thalia's pretty sure that would cause some issues for a child.

What amazes Thalia even more was the fact that the gods seemed so surprised when so many half bloods betrayed them and joined the Titan Lord. Seriously, how could they not have been expecting that? Percy has told Thalia about his and Annabeth's many adventures while she was still a pine tree and she was absolutely astounded to find that after everything he and Annabeth went through to get back her father's lightning bolt, he rewarded Percy by not killing him. Another incident when Percy, Annabeth and Thalia saved Lady Artemis, the gods voted on whether or not to kill Percy and her! Thalia's not a people person, but even she knows that rewarding someone who has done you a favour by letting them live, is not a very good way to keep them loyal to you! And yet the gods were so surprised, so astonished to find half bloods betraying them.

Thalia knows that half bloods are sometimes called the tools of the gods and to her, that is very fitting. The gods only use them when they need to, toss them aside when there done and sometimes even break them in a fit of anger when things don't go their way.

Thalia gets up from where she was sitting beneath an old pine and brushes the dirt off her pants. She knows the gods aren't perfect, if they were she wouldn't be here, but really, for all seeing immortal beings the gods can really be oblivious.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, feel free to review! *wink wink nudge nudge* :) **


End file.
